War of the Weeping Lilies
by Jeocadin
Summary: Weeds spread like wildfire on the plains of Midgard. A mad general claimed that the people of a neighboring village killed their people and so a war erupted... Please read and review.


A Valkyrie Profile Fanfic  
  
"War of the Weeping Lilies" - by Jeocadin  
  
After Platina's death in the Weeping Lily Meadow, evil spirits came to haunt the place. Evil spread terror in nearby places in the form of the poisonous weeds. Soon, the weeds spread throughout most of Midgard, causing deaths, horrors, and tragedies on the populace. Soon they left the accursed place, for what was about to happen was their idea of destroying Midgard.  
  
News of the plants "blooming" reached quickly in towns and cities of Midgard. General Gandar of Villnore blamed the citizens of Artolia for having the destructible weeds bloom on the town. The king of Artolia, refusing to agree with Gandar on his comment, declared war on Villnore.  
  
The day after this incident, alliances were formed prior for the start of the war. Artolia merged with Crell Monferaigne, Camille Village, Coriander Village and even faraway Flenceburg. On Villnore's side, they have the backing of Lassen, Gerabellum villages. Hai-lan at first, refused to join with Villnore, but when they heard of powerful mages and the infamous "100 Demons" of Yamato, they followed the orders of the evil general.  
  
A week later, their disagreements erupted to a full-scale war, as all expected.  
  
Back at Artolia, the king ordered his troops to engage their enemies at all times. He called upon the "elite commando teams" led by Arngrim and Lawfer, to decimate Villnore and its allies as quickly as possible. He even sent his only daughter Jelanda to lead in the backlines of the battle, because there aren't many archers in Artolia unlike in Crell Monferaigne. Lombert, Artolia's Chief Councilor, heard the news and left the town unnoticed. Unknown to many, Lombert was a Villnore double-agent. He hurriedly went to Villnore and informed Gandar about it. The officer was pleased in what he heard about him. He then said to Lombert that they will devise countermeasures against them.  
  
Arngrim and Lawfer left for Camille Village. There they meet-up with Celia, Kashell and Aelia. The three said they would be pleased to support Artolia's cause. Then they called the civilians residing in the town. They too, would help fight the opposing side. Then Arngrim called Lawfer and the others to head back to the kingdom and said that he will go to Crell Monferaigne.  
  
In the Capital City of Crell Monferaigne, Arngrim entered the palace with the king's decree saying that he (the king of Artolia) needs help from the people of Crell. The King of Crell summoned his soldiers to ward-off Villnore, Among the warriors include the young soldier, Llewelyn, the veteran knight, Janus, and the swordslady Jayle.  
  
Meanwhile in Villnore, the general commanded his strike force to raze the towns to ashes. Badrach, Belenus from Lassen, and Hai-lan representatives Nanami and Jun lead the team. Lucian, however, refuses to fight for Villnore, saying that he only fights for Platina and not just anybody. He withdraws his support from his homeland and left.  
  
In Hai-lan, Yumei, Shiho and Suo ordered warships to attack Flenceburg. However, they were warned that the opposing forces were very strong, as the Flenceburg Academy Mages were incredibly powerful, especially one named Lezard Valeth. His name spreads terror among their people.  
  
At Flenceburg, Headmistress Lorenta rallied her pupils to the shorelines. She stressed out the value of magic spells, especially Lightning Bolt and Prismatic Missile, as it gives nasty shocks in the water. She was accompanied by Mystina and several apprentices. Young Mage Lezard casts a teleportation spell to go to Artolia and offered his services as a sorcerer. He was accepted quickly and joined Artolia's "Elite Commandos".  
  
After the preparation and gathering, Villnore made its first strike. Their first target was Coriander Village. Upon the orders of the old general, mounted archers wreaked havoc on the defenseless place. It took hours before reinforcements from Crell Monferaigne came, but it was too late. Houses were burned. Corpses swamped the area. The remaining survivors hid in the basement of their homes for fear that soldiers would come and arrest or kill them. Janus saw a boy in red armor. The boy was shot in the leg, but he managed to flee from the soldiers. Janus treated the boy's wounds and asked what he was doing there. The boy's name was Lucian. He escaped from his homeland in refusal of the general's commands. He also said to him that this was her friend's town before she passed away. Janus explained to Lucian that the cause of the war is also the same as the cause of her friend's demise - weeping lilies. Lucian was shocked. Why weeping lilies were everywhere remains a question unknown. The two of them didn't have an answer, not today, they thought. Then they head back to Crell to treat their wounds, and shelter the survivors there.  
  
With Coriander Village gone in a week's time, Villnore's next objective is to capture Camille Village. It seems that the general's scheme is to dominate the impoverished civilians to their knees. Badrach and Belenus lead the Villnore army. They have pikemen at the front lines and archers following them. But unlike in Coriander Village, Camille Village is somewhat defended place. The village army is composed by civilian irregulars, with Kashell, Aelia, Llewelyn, Celia and Jelanda. The Villnore Army was met with stiff resistance from the dwellers there. They set traps all over the place. Both sides suffered moderate casualties. However the Villnore Army's numbers are slightly higher than the defenders', until Jelanda, with some of her magic spells learned, balanced the number. The army withdrew after the battle which lasted one and two-third hours, with the village battered into scrapheap but survived.  
  
Three days passed after the failed assault on Camille Village, Yamato people were off to wage war on their neighboring Flenceburg. On the southern end of the map, Hai-lan's ships reached Flenceburg in less than an hour using the "back routes" (they didn't pass the island where the "Citadel of Flame" is located). Flenceburg is under siege! Soon, familiar chants of "Meteor Swarm", "Dragon Bolt", "Gravity Blessing", and "Petro Disruption" were heard echoing from a distance. A few who managed to enter Flenceburg did not make it; mages anticipated them, headed by Principal Lorenta of the Academy. Ships on the nearby shores were torn apart! Bodies floated on charged waters (which was made possible by lightning spells). Hai-lan fleet was shattered! Flenceburg was spared. Yamato soldiers who returned to Hai-lan were executed all, for failing the mission, by Suo and his superior.  
  
The next day, Villnore made an offensive against Artolia itself. Camps that were set-up outside of the town became empty. Their field army is composed of residents of the town itself and its allies, regular and mounted infantries - just about anybody who can wield a blade. They stormed on the hapless town hours later after a long and tiring journey. Artolia is being overrun! Their defenders are only pikemen and halberdiers led by Sir Lawfer and Lady Aelia; swordsmen are sent off elsewhere. Wave after wave the attackers overwhelm their only line of defense. It looked like the city will be grounded to a ruin.  
  
Just then, teams of longbow and crossbow archers from Crell Monferaigne softened-up the enemy force. The enemy is now fighting two to one now. They don't stand a chance against fighting melee at the front, when they are being pounded by arrows at the back. Villnore infantry withdrew temporarily. Artolia survived a fierce attack, but they know they won't hold much longer if the mad evildoer would stage another attack against them.  
  
Months of fighting passed. Cities are being demolished left and right. Both sides are getting weaker and weaker, not only by dwindling food and supplies, but Weeping Lilies were even more widespread than before. The king of Artolia decided to end the battle once and for all. He assembled all his troops to inform that from this day forward, they will launch an all-out assault against Sir Gandar and his minions. He called on great swordsmen leaders, Sirs Arngrim and Kashell to lead their army. Lezard went back to Flenceburg and informed Lorenta and Mystina to follow the Artolian force to demolish Villnore. He then performed a one-time "mega-teleportation spell" to transfer the chosen people of Flenceburg to join Sir Arngrim and the others. Then they prayed to Tyr, the one-armed god of war, to help them win the war.  
  
On the other side, Gandar told Badrach to gather all the people from all its allies. He issued a "priority-red" warning that they will be attacked by "weak people" of Artolia and its allies. Nanami, Yumei, Shiho and Suo ordered their people to go to Villnore and commanded them to go on a defensive formation. Soon, over 7,500 were placed outside of the palace grounds. The general reaffirmed at the assembly that they wouldn't worry about the outcome, in terms of numbers and weaponry, including the three "secret weapons" at his disposal. He is sure to overpower the offensive when they come.  
  
After one week, the final battle came. The forces of Artolia are intercepted quickly. With less than 4,500 at their disposal, they thought it was a mismatch in their favor. However, with Lezard present on the team, he decimated 1/3 of the enemy force along with his magic chants of fire spells "Ifrit Caress" and "Calamity Blast"! Gandar was surprised with what he saw. He then called his first "secret weapon" - Grey - to banish his enemies. True enough, Grey's blade mowed down some of his enemies like a battering ram on a rotting wall. Even with Arngrim and Kashell combined, fighting the heavily-armored man is like trying to cut down a tough tree with toy hatchets. Their weapons become chipped metals in an instant! The two men are injured, and moved away from him. Grey himself is wounded, but only slightly, by crossbow bolts delivered by Janus. Fighting is so fierce! Lady Jayle dueled with Belenus. Celia and Lucian have a hard time with Jun and Suo. Mages exchanged spells. Even Llewelyn is "playing hide or get shot" with Badrach the hard way. It was a free-for all!. The battlefield is one bloodied, messy site littered with corpses!  
  
By now, the madman is desperate. He unleashed the second of the three weapons. His name is Brahms the Vampire. The general made a deal with the Lord of the Undead at Brahms Castle earlier, saying that if they win the war, half of the empire would be his. It was an offer he didn't refused. Going back on the battlefield, his mere sight made his foes shiver in fear. He devoured bodies of living and dead alike! Looks like he was unstoppable! But then Lezard and the mages tried to keep the situation in check. He used his support the magic to enhance the allies' abilities. They went berserk in the hope of defeating this abomination, but success was nowhere to be found.  
  
Brahms went mad. He charged the Villnore army when the least expected. The "mind-control" spell on which the officers cast it on him wore off. Gandar was infuriated by this. He then revealed his ultimate weapon, the Dragon Orb, which he got from the Palace of the Dragon. Along with a chant, only the "Elite Commandos" were saved from the chant with the help of Angel Curios that they wore. The evildoers are winning, they thought. All of a sudden Lenneth Valkyrie appeared from nowhere. She challenged Gandar one-on-one. Gandar accepts her challenge.  
  
And so they fought. The mage attacked the blue-armored lady with Great Magic spells simultaneously. Valkyrie was hurt badly. She then attacked the old officer with a bow. "Heal" spell cancelled her moves. He showed the Orb to her, and with a chant, she was down! She had guts, however, and so she continued on. With all of her strength, she gave her all with devastating sword strikes accompanied by the "Nibelung Valesti" in final form. The general has fallen!  
  
Valkyrie called on everyone who is still alive to call-off the pointless war. She then turned to the weakened officer to return the Dragon Orb to the place and never cause any more disasters again. Lucian told her that it was really not him that was the cause, but rather, plants called weeping lilies. She now realized it. Then All came to a conclusion that the plants were the cause. They uprooted the plants and burned them to the ground. Lucian, however, said that only the ones in a meadow east of the Coriander Village should be spared, for it was his friend's memorial place that was special to him. The War Goddess nodded to his pleas.  
  
Reconstruction took place afterwards. The dead people were buried near a church in Camille Village. Suddenly the sky went black. An unnatural rain fell everywhere. Almost instantly, the townspeople have forgotten that there was once a war that started from a significant, poisonous type of plant that changed people forever in the history of Midgard.  
  
-End of Story  



End file.
